Chamber
|image = Chamber.png |Locations = Gate |Food Cost = 10 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }}This location is unlocked after Courtyard. *The closest structure to the courtyard is a small square building. Its walls are decorated with geometrical forms, gears and levers. PURPOSE *At this point you can only guess. **HOUSE: Could be, but there aren't any warlike decorations visible on this particular building. HMM It would be best you try to enter it and see for yourself. **SHRINE: Could be, but there aren't any religious decorations visible on this particular building. HMM It would be best you try to enter it and see for yourself. **'ROOM': This could be. Good guess. INTERESTING ***It would be best you try to enter it and confirm your guesswork. OKAY **SAUNA: Could be, but there aren't any markings that tell you it you can bring in your towel. HMM It would be best you try to enter it and see for yourself. The stone door *A stone door prevents you from entering the single chamber of the blocky building. INSPECT *The door is polished and without features. FURTHER *There is one thing, however. A round keyhole and next to it a key on a chain and a note. NOTE *The note says: "Maybe now you won't lock yourself out". That's handy. KEY *You take the key and insert it into the keyhole. You turn it and sense a complex lock structure. OUT *You map out the lock structure using the key. What is the right key position to get to the center of the lock? * *'2' *The key fits and you turn the first level of the lock. CONTINUE *You map out the second lock structure using the key. What is the right key position to get to the center of the lock? * *'3' *The key fits and you turn the second level of the lock. CONTINUE *You map out the third lock structure using the key. What is the right key position to get to the center of the lock? * *'5' *The key fits and you turn the third level of the lock. CONTINUE *You map out the fourth lock structure using the key. What is the right key position to get to the center of the lock? * *'1' *The key fits and you turn the final level of the lock. CLICK *The door of the blocky building opens up and reveals a chamber inside. You get +3 . <-GREAT Traps *You make your first step into the chamber. CONTINUE *When suddenly your foot gets caught in something. STOP *It is a fine thread going around the column. Slowly you release the pressure on the rope. This is clearly a trip wire. The courtyard is full of them. Who knows what horrible traps they activate. TRAPS *The next trip wire is very low to the ground. You will have to step over it. I GO *How do you avade the trap? *''(Any STEP button is fine)'' *#'STEP' *#'STEP' *#-------- *#'STEP' *You step over the trip wire and manage not to trigger the trap. There is a combination of two trip wires ahead. Go in-between them! IN *How do you dodge this? *''(Click only on STEP #3 or #4)'' *#STEP *#-------- *#'STEP' *#'STEP' *#-------- *#STEP *You step over the trip wire and manage not to trigger the trap. The next series if wires can't all be connected to traps. The long ones are probably fakes. CALM *Don't trip over the trapped wires! *''(Click only on buttons #3 or #5)'' *#------ *#-------- *#'---------' *#-------- *#'---------' *#-------- *You did it, you have evaded all the trip wires! You get +3 . <-YAY Canisters (Thats none Sense) ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ *Comment: these are not such nonsense as they seem to be. After thorough investigation you may find several pixel graphics of tubes to be different leading to a conclusion about the possible fluid flow (some tubes are closed and some connections to tubes are blocked) *--- *You think you have evaded all the traps. For now. INVESTIGATE *The room full of intricate machinery, tubes, gears and levers. TUBES *The vegetation here grows real fast. you will have to clear it again to have a look at the machinery. *'28 CORALS' *All this machinery is pumping water through the tubes. Maube it's for cooling heating. You are surprised it's still working. STUDY *You try to familiarize yourself with the mechanism. CYCLE *The water is being pumped through a series of tubes to fill up canisters. Which canister is the first one to be filled? * *'3' *That's true. But what about this part? Which canister will be filled first? * *'4' *That's true. But what about this third part? Which canister will be filled first? * *'5' *That's it, you have mastered the water cycle. Now you have to study the wheel mechanism. You get +3 . <-OKAY Gears *The room is full of intricate machinery, tubes, gears and levers. The tubes are easy enough, but what about the... GEARS *The vegetation here grows real fast. You will have to clear it again to have a look at the machinery. *'46 CORALS' *The gears transmit the power from the power source to the water heating unit. Somehow. If you turn the starting gear, what will the indicator show? * *'1' *True, but what about this one over here? * *'2' *Sure, and this one? * *'1' *You have become the expert of the gear mechanism. You get +3 . <-YAY Levers *The room is full of intricate machinery, tubes, gears and levers. The tubes and gears are easy enough, but what about the... LEVERS *The vegetation here grows real fast. You will have to clear it again to have a look at the machinery. *'58 CORALS' *The levers seem to be connected to the power source hidden behind an iron hatch. Chech the lever combination to open the lock to the power source. *#1 *#2 *#3 *#4 *#5 *#6 **''(The combination is 3, 4, 6, 2, 4)'' *The iron hatch to the power core opens up! You get +3 . <-AMAZING The Imp *The power core opens slowly...SLOWLY *Inside you find not what you would expect. It is a fiery imp! A demonic entity! BACK *The creature turns around and speaks in a high-pitched voice. "Hello mortal! Have you come to save me?!" PURPOSE *"Isn't it obvious? I have been enslaved to provide warmth to this place. My demonic fire can never be extinguished!" The creature laughs fiendishly. TEMPLE *"At first it was a boring place. Then came my boss and that stinking angel. They made real party, fighting for the temple. Lots of death!" CONTINUE *"They still at it. But can't appear. Must be summoned. I can help you summon them!" The imp makes an evil grin. **IT:"Now c'mon. You want the riches that are hidden here, no?" PRICE **PRICE:"When you go, just leave the door open." THE CATCH *"I will give you a little gem. There are several of these in the temple." "Collect them, insert them into the summoning cup and you will be rich!" LIE *"That may be well be." "But I am still a prisoner here. Is that fair?" "RELEASE ME NOW!" *'TIP: Moral choice made in the temple will add up and reward you differently.' *''(This choice determines which gem you will receive)'' *#RELEASE *#*"Why do you do this?" *#*REWARD *#**'You get '''Ruby'.' *#**You get +25' .' *#*FEAR *#*SAID SO *#*CHOICE *#*IS BAD *#**"I see. I can respect that. See you around!" ''The imp hands you a pouch and disappears in a puff of smoke. ''POUCH *#**'You get''' Sapphire. *#**AM RICH! *#**Somehow you have the feeling you got this gem to remind you of something you did. <-NICE *#*WILL WRECK HAVOC *#**''(This choice doesn't matter)'' *#**"I see. I can respect that. See you around!" The imp hands you a pouch and disappears in a puff of smoke. POUCH *#**'You get '''Ruby'.' *#**AM RICH! *#**Somehow you have the feeling you got this gem to remind you of something you did. <-NICE *#RELEASE *#*"Why do you do this?" *#*FUNNY *#*FEAR *#*ARE EVIL *#*CHOICE *#*INTERFERENCE *#*DIDN'T SAY PLEASE *#**(This choice doesn't matter)'' *#**"You are a vile one indeed!" The imp hands you a pouch and refuses to talk to you any more. POUCH *#**'You get Ruby.' *#**AM RICH! *#**Somehow you have the feeling you got this gem to remind you of something you did. <-NICE The vegetation *You leave the imp's chamber and head toward the tallest structure on the island. Hope you are ready to fight some nasty vegetation to get to it. *'290 CORALS' *The tools are sharp! You can begin! IT *You will have to start from the edges and work yourself towards the center. Best to start at the top plants, then rotate to the lower ones, then repeat until you are done. OKAY *Eradicate the weeds! *WEEDS *WEEDS *WEEDS *WEEDS *WEEDS *WEEDS *WEEDS *''(To eradicate the weeds, click on the first WEEDS, then on the last WEEDS, and repeat until there are no more.)'' *Finally it's done! You have made progress on the island. You have unlocked the Gate. You get +5 . FORTH Second expedition (This part of the story is unlocked after the Second expedition in the Tree). * You can see the demon /angel landing on the chamber. The beast / being is trying to heal by draining the temple's heting system / heal with a holy chant. INTERRUPT * You don't let the demon drain the temple's heating / angel finish the chant and continue the fight! FIGHT * Demon / Angel 7- 19, 31.5k - 1M, Chance 5/10 (Stats can vary) * You have finally defeated the demon / angel! You get +30 . GREAT * The creature of darkness / light has been destroyed! The temple will be free from the evil /holy presence. You have impressed the angel / demon with your fighting skills. You get to keep Seraph / Grozkoroth as your reward! OKAY * But your work doesn't stop here. The temple is stil under attack by that pesky vegetation. It is overgrown each day. Collect Sharp Corals and tap the overgrown temple to cut the vegetation. You will be awarded gems for your trouble. <-LOVELY